


Wolf Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cemetery, Crack, Good Ruby (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, Just pure crack, M/M, Minor Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Pack, bela likes to medley okay xd, cas is in a pack, dont expect deep shit, like rlly CRACK, she is also hooman, umm this is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short stupid cracky thingy C: enjoykind of halloweeny mood (cos i believe halloween is 12 months a year)





	Wolf Baby

Dean and Sam don't like their new home. Honestly who ever does? It sucks, changes and stuff. The only fun thing about this grim city are hot girls. And boys. Dean doesn't limit himself, nobody should. So here he was making out with the hottest girl in school. Bela is her name and she's gorgeous, however she's kind of a bitch. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad. But when she clearly implicated that she wants to get in Dean's pants who was he to say no? She may be stereotypical queen of high school but you would lie saying you wouldn't fuck them, perhaps drunk or high but still.

Today Dean was completely sober though. He was exchanging hot kisses with Bela on the elementary. Don't question it... It was Halloween! And apparently Bela wanted to get into the mood, full moon was helping as well. Perfect, spooky yet hot atmosphere. 

Dean was only slightly concerned about those howls from the afar. But hey, Bela wasn't a coward, so wasn't Dean. He would much prefer his cozy bed but hey, Sammy took his girl home today. Dean as an older brother decided to be nice and get out. Sam also strongly disapproved Dean coming home before sunrise. Well, their parents were out for the weekend so it's understandable Sam wanted empty house for him and his girl, Ruby. But when Dean suggested he would come home around 3am Sam almost yelped with slightly distressed expression. He started stuttering that it's a special night for him and Ruby. Dean wasn't pushing and shrugged. But he kind of intentionally overheard Sam's phone call that sounded something like this:

“No... I won't be utterly terrified of you. No... I told you, it doesn't matter to me... I love you and your honesty... Ruby, please. I decided, you won't hurt me. You said yourself you don't hurt loved ones... No, I'll be safe. I promise. We'll be alone whole night, I'll take care of you...”

And that's when Dean stumbled and fall on the floor making loud BANG, therefore successfully interrupting Sam's conversation.

So whatever, Dean was out with Bela.

“Hey, isn't it cool?” Bela chirped excitedly, looks like she's a lover of such things.

“A bit creepy...” Dean gulped and looked around the cemetery.

“Nobody comes here on Halloween, losers.” Bela giggled. “Well, too bad. We have this place all for ourselves.” She winked and shuffled away a bit to shrug off her jacket just a little bit to reveal her tanned arms and a bit of breast.

Despite chilly night Dean was getting all hot and bothered. Through his mind only slightly went the thought of some particular dude from his class. His remembered the weird name instantly. Castiel, the boy that wasn't really talking to anybody from the class, including Dean. He was always hanging out with his pack that among others contained Ruby, Sam's girlfriend. As well as three other dudes. Dean does not know the reason why he pays attention to this guy. Okay, fine. Maybe he has a little idea why. The boy is just utterly different. In an intriguing way. But Dean is only a hormonal teenager that sometimes enjoys easy pray (which is Bela tonight). 

So he shakes his head and decides to dive right in Bela's welcoming arms when he hears another howl. This time much closer.

“Wow. Close one.” Bela frowned as well, Dean almost sighed with relief, he almost started thinking she wasn't human. “There's lots of wolves outside this city.” Bela shrugged like it was nothing. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, they're quite loud sometimes. Few times a year actually. Nothing to be worried about.”

“If you say so...”

“I never saw one myself so-” And Bela stopped mid-sentence. “Holy fuck, don't move.”

**Author's Note:**

> doesn't bela honestly resembles typical queen B (bitch) of the school? lol just me? kay


End file.
